Happy Easter, Konochan
by Komett
Summary: It's Easter time in Mundus Magicus and Setsuna is let loose on the streets of the city with a wallet full of cash and a burning desire to find Konoka the perfect easter present. KonoSetsu, fluff.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Negima.

A/N: Just a quick something to get me in the mood for writing so I can update Tryst – It's an easter fluff story.

Let's just pretend that Mundus Magicus works on a different calendar than ours, hey? And since I forgot the name of the Ostian currency – _Drachma, _maybe_?_ - and can't be bothered looking it up, I simply call it "money"!

To all the reviewers from my previous stories – This fic is a thank you present for all your encouragement. I love you people! And cheezypoof– 'Cause she's just cool XD

* * *

_'H-her skills can match Kaede-san's...'_

Was the first thought that popped into her head as, completely unsuspectingly, a soft body had attached itself to her back and was squeezing her into an impossibly tight hug as she tried to leave the ship.

_'I never even heard her approaching....! Are my skills so dull now...?!'_

"Seeeeechaaaaaaan~! Where are you sneaking off to this early in the morning? Are you training again? If you are, let's practice using your new artifact!"

Carefully and begrudgingly, Setsuna turned around in her Ojousama's embrace and slid backwards out of it, leaving a pouting Konochan to release a short breath of dissatisfaction as Setsuna herself straightened up with her back flat against the wall, adjusting her rumpled shirt.

Clearing her throat slightly, Setsuna allowed shy eyes to flicker up and meet her Ojousama's briefly before dropping them to an interesting little speck on the metallic floor of Paru's vehicle.

She never could lie to Konochan face-to-face.

"I, uh, Ojousama – not today. I've... promised Kaede-san that I would train with her."

Konoka's eyebrows creased slightly as the girl placed one hand on her skirted hip and another finger tapped her lips, frowning at the now-fidgeting Setsuna thoughtfully.

"Ne, but Kaede-san said she was going to help Negi-kun consult with the Eva-chan in the scroll today..."

"Ngh?"

Setsuna pretended to look surprised as she rubbed the back of her neck, feeling a bead of nervous sweat

form on her temple as she gripped Yuunagi tighter in her slippery palm.

_'Why was it so difficult to lie to this girl?!'_

In a moment of godsend, the arrival of a third girl caused Setsuna's face to light up in relief and Konoka to take a step backwards from her cornered prey and regard the newcomer with a sunny smile.

"Hi, Mana-san!"

"M-Mana-san!"

The impossibly tall tanned female nodded her return greeting to the pair and was about to continue making her way down the ramp and off the ship when the hanyo's urgent voice stammered out and halted her in her tracks.

"Did I say Kaede-san? Oops, I meant uh, that I promised to train with _**Mana-san!**_"

A pair of golden eyes met a pair of desperate dark ones as the two roommate's shared a glance – Confusion meeting beseeching and a hidden message finally clear.

"Oh, yes, she's right Konoka-ojousama. Setsuna promised that she would spar with me this morning."

Konoka's sunny features dimmed somewhat as she muttered a soft "oh" before plastering on another grin and clutching her hands together excitedly.

"But you guys will need someone to patch you up if you get hurt, right? I'll tag along too!"

Mana simply shrugged and nodded, about to agree to the idea before Setsuna's smooth voice jumped into action again.

"You can't! I mean, because..."

Setsuna tried to look away from the confused and disappointed expression on her best friend's face as she swallowed and took a breath to continue her improvisation. She only hoped she sounded convincing enough, and that Mana would clue in enough to play along.

"... because we can't afford any distractions. My apologies, Ojousama."

And without giving herself chance to witness the inevitable crestfallen expression on her beloved lady's face, Setsuna brushed past her friend and stiffly marched over to Mana, who gazed coolly at her before merely rolling her eyes and continuing down the ramp.

Falling into place beside her, the warrior pair made their way to the ground and were quite far from the ship – at least, out of hearing distance – before the taller girl decided to speak.

"So, are you going to tell me what that was back there? I can't afford to spar today – I have to meet up with one of my contacts in the city."

Setsuna fiddled with the string tie on Yuunagi's case as she hummed in understanding, before reaching into her jean-short's pocket and retrieving her wallet. She idly played with it in her hand as she replied absent-mindedly to her companion.

"Yes, and I in fact have something important to do in the city today as well. I just couldn't bring Ojousama along, and you know how persistent she gets unless someone else helps me convince her..."

Mana flashed a wry smile.

"You mean, I know how _**you**_ always give in to her unless someone steps in and helps out?"

"T-that's not..! Well... nrgh.."

The assassin chuckled smoothly at the other girl's discomfort and they fell into a companionable silence, until the shrine priestess broke it again.

"I think you were a little unnecessarily cruel back then though, Setsuna."

The shorter girl duck her head and mumbled.

"You think so?"

"I do."

With a sad little groan, Setsuna looked back up at her roommate and met the concerned gaze.

"I didn't mean to. It's just, she couldn't... I couldn't bring her along today. It's easter today, and I was planning on getting her a present and surprising her later, so..."

"It's easter here?"

Setsuna made a small noise in affirmation as she recalled seeing all the banners and advertisements proclaiming the holiday that were stuck all over the city last time she and Konoka went shopping in the main district.

She supposed it was partly a good thing that they were so busy planning their attack against Cosmo Entelecheia – It meant that her Ojousama had forgotten all about the significance of the day and so had everybody else, it seemed. It was going to be the perfect surprise for Konochan...

The sound of Mana's stifled chuckling caused Setsuna to whip her head up and eye her roommate warily.

"What's so funny?"

Slender fingers tapped the holster of a gun on hip as Mana smiled and shook her head; more like, smirked.

Setsuna grew self-conscious, and felt the tips of her ears heat up at the amused twinkle in her friend's eye.

"_**What**_ is so funny?!"

"Oh, nothing. Just that your face is the colour of a flamingo just from thinking about this easter gift of yours... You're planning a confession to accompany this present, aren't you?"

"What?! Where did you get such an idea?! Mana-san, don't jump to conclusions..."

Setsuna's protests died in her throat as she caught sight of the smug and knowing expression on the mercenary's face. Was she really as easy to read as an open book?

"..... Um, okay fine. Perhaps I _was _thinking about telling her...."

"Telling her_...?_"

Setsuna made a face at her friend's persistence. Really, Mana was usually quiet and withdrawn- not caring about the trivial matters of junior-high girls like the rest of her classmates. Even though they were considered good friends, she and Mana had yet to speak about things like harboured loves and childhood crushes.

She knew that Mana was aware of her attraction to Konoka – Who wasn't? - but their kind of friendship wasn't one that strayed into personal territory. Could she really imagine sitting up late with Mana and a box of tissues, pouring out their souls and worries to each other?

Setsuna actually winced at the thought. Much too weird to entertain.

_'Why does she want a heart-to-heart now of all times?!'_

"Y-you know, telling her about the feelings I get when I'm around her, the way my heartbeat speeds right up and it gets hard to breathe, and how whenever she clings onto my arm I get all dizzy and it's like everything in the world becomes blurred out and all I can focus on is her _smile_ and -"

Mana held back an amused sigh as Setsuna went on to ramble about all things Konoka. Really, the young hanyou was like a broken dam that held everything back until someone came along and gave her the chance to flood all her thoughts out into the open.

Knowing how shy the girl was, Mana thought she'd do the kind thing for once and allow her friend to alleviate all the thoughts of her crush that must've been weighing her down for quite some time now – Being completely and utterly in love with the Gakuencho's granddaughter must be a hell of a burden, especially to someone as old-fashioned as Setsuna.

As overdue as it was, Mana was actually glad that the swordswoman was finally going to bite the bullet and actually _**tell **_Konoka-ojousama about the crush. If it wasn't already obvious.

Reaching the outer limits of the city, the pair parted ways and split up for day – Setsuna leaving Mana with a grateful smile for listening about her love-life problems, and Mana casually stirring her up with an offhand comment of "Don't get her anything too romantic – the walls of that ship are paper thin, and you two wouldn't have much privacy if she decided she wanted to _thank you properly_ for the gift."

Now walking alone down the street, hands clutching at her wallet and face still flaming red from Mana's words, the shinmeiryuu student adjusted the Nekomimi ears she wore whilst also straightening the pair of thin-framed glasses perched on her nose.

Even though the poulation of the city was in the thousands, she couldn't help but feel as though people were able to see straight through her disguise and recognise her as a wanted criminal. Her time spent fleeing bounty hunters with Asuna had made her particularly twitchy about that matter.

Thinking of the brief time she and Asuna spent in the wilderness caused an odd little pang to assault the area in Setsuna's ribs suspiciously close to her heart – recalling the helplessness of not knowing Konchan's location or whether or not she was unhurt was something that had scarred her just a little.

Well, more than a little, when she wanted to be truthful to herself.

Sharp eyes scanning rows of market stalls that were offering their chocolate wares, Setsuna scratched her head as she pondered on just what to get her Konochan.

_'I know that the easter tradition favours eggs and rabbits, but I can't just get Ojousama any old candy treat...!'_

Setsuna's bad habit of over-thinking things kicked into top gear, leaving her to twist her fingers into shiny black locks as she implored her brain to think of something _worthy _to buy for Konochan.

Passers-by gave her weird looks as they sidestepped her and went on their way, plenty of young children staring at the crazy girl who stood still on the sidewalk in a bustling crowd muttering to herself and shaking her head.

Deciding resolutely that the only way to find a good present was to shop around and see, Sakurazaki Setsuna spent the most time of her day walking from store to store browsing through numerous selections of fine chocolate and decorated eggs.

None of them, she found with dismay, seemed wonderful enough to offer up to Konochan.

It was the first time she'd had to give Konochan a serious present. And it was exhausting and mentally taxing.

That being said, it wasn't as though Setsuna had neglected to give Konoka anything before this. Sure, she was always finding little trinkets and objects and presenting them to Konoka, but that wasn't the same as a love confession!

Well, it was actually. Only Setsuna herself wasn't aware that it had been her crow instincts driving her to pick up every shiny pebble or shard of pretty-coloured glass she found on the ground and hand it to Konoka as a gift.

Presenting shiny objects to your love interest was Crow Courtship rule number one.

Her oblivious human side, however, was struggling with the simple task of singling out a satisfactory chocolate delight to woo her dear Konochan with.

"Curse my lack of love token knowledge! I'm so _useless_!"

It took Setsuna a few moments to realise that she had shouted that last statement aloud, and she was in the process of shyly exiting the scene and trying desperately to ignore the curious stares in her direction when her sights landed on _**it**_.

_'That.... what is that?'_

_**It **_was a display in a store window – a perfectly-crafted chocolate egg that would have looked the same as any other if it weren't for the multi-coloured specks of light that were ingrained into it, glowing softly and changing hue like tiny little nightlights. Every now and then a sparkle of light would leap from the surface of the egg and dissipate into the air like it had never even existed in the first place.

To put it in short, Setsuna was captivated by the unique opal-coloured winks of light and it was after a good few minutes of staring at the object, pressed against the glass before she finally snapped out of her spellbound state and entered the store – a tiny bell ringing out merrily as she opened the door and stepped through into the cool air of the confectioner's shop.

Immediately turning to her left, the trained warrior stalked over to the window display and once again felt her heart leap into her throat as her gaze remained pointedly on the moderately-sized chocolate egg. The sound of tapping footsteps behind her was what alerted her to the presence of the shop clerk, and with only a quick glance in his direction, Setsuna had fixed her attention back on the egg and raised a slim hand to point at the display.

"Is this edible?"

The clerk laughed – His deep, rumbling voice reminding Setsuna of what she would imagine the terrible giant from Konochan's books to sound like when she was a child. The dog-man folded his muscled, furry arms as he grinned proudly at his entranced customer and nodded.

"Yep, this here is one of my finest products to date – Ain't a single other chocolate out there like it!"

Setsuna curiously peeked up at the giant demi-human and enquired with interest.

"Why does it sparkle like that?"

"Ah, well you see young lady – this chocolate is enchanted. No matter who eats it, it is magically enhanced to taste just like the favourite chocolate of whoever is eating it. That way, whoever you give it to is bound to consider it the best treat they've ever tasted – plus the pretty colours make for an aesthetic bonus, eh?"

Setsuna felt giddy and light-headed as she clutched her wallet tightly to her chest and a small noise of joy squeaked in her throat – This was _**the one**_!

Smiling broadly, Setsuna rested one hand on the glass display case containing the egg while her other one, holding her wallet, lifted in question to the store clerk.

"How much for this?"

"Price is there on the base of the window."

Setsuna's eyes travelled down – and her body recoiled in shock. The hand that was resting on the glass case flung back as if it was burnt as she stuttered out a stunned exclamation.

"I-IS THAT PRICE FOR REAL?!"

The gruff clerk politely ignored the flustered and distraught girl who was close to tears as he sighed wistfully and scratched his furry chin.

"Yeah, it's a pretty high-class product... I mean, only people _**really**_ love someone to the point where money means nothing against seeing the pure adoration on their partner's face would go out of their way to buy this perfect present..."

He heaved another exaggerated sigh as he watched the expressions play out on the young girl's face. The romantic types were _sooo_ easy to sell to.

Setsuna was at war with herself as she inwardly debated with her heart, torn between love and sense.

_'I made quite a bit of money working as a dragon-hunter with Asuna-san, but if I buy this I'll have nothing left! Is it really wise to spend all of my money on this one item?!'_

As she struggled with herself, frowning deeply in thought at the lone egg, imaginings of Konochan's happy face at receiving the present made her knees go weak and her resolve crumble.

With a resigned exhale, Setsuna opened her wallet and relinquished all of her hard-earned cash to the store clerk. While he tenderly wrapped the egg in pink foil and tied it around the middle with a white ribbon, Setsuna entertained herself with thoughts of her Konochan's joyous reaction at receiving the gift.

_'Then, while she's all happy over the egg, I can.... I will.... Oh god, what will I say?'_

Biting her lip nervously, the hanyou took the precious gift from the clerk's furry paw and with an absent-minded wave she re-entered the bustling street and began to head towards the outskirts of the city where Negi and the crew had hidden the Great Paru-sama.

Heading up the steep ramp, with the sound of her slightly-heeled shoes clicking against the metallic floor, Setsuna made her way onto the deck of the ship and glanced around nervously. It appeared that most of her friends had either gone out or were inside. A small smile curved her lips.

_'Good.'_

Giddily trotting over to the rooms section of the ship, Setsuna timidly peeked her head around the corner of the hall before smiling even brighter at the lack of people on the ship and allowed a wave of calm to wash through her being as she unconsciously relaxed.

_'Good, if no-one's here then I can go back to my room and work on what to say to Konochan...'_

As she walked, Setsuna tried to boost her own flailing self-confidence with muttered chants.

"Konochan deserves to know about my feelings. Konochan is my friend, she won't judge me. Konochan didn't hate me for my wings, she won't hate me for my feelings..."

Reaching her own room's door, Setsuna rested her hand on the doorknob and sighed softly, glancing out through one of the port holes and glancing at the sun that was partially sinking to the horizon.

_'Perhaps it would be romantic if I invited Konochan out to view the sunset with me as I present her with my gift...? I hope she get's back by then...'_

Mentally storing that tidbit of a thought for later, Setsuna pulled her heavy door open and stepped inside, closing it behind her with her hip as she gently cradled the egg in both hands.

"Mou, Secchan, I thought you told me you were training with Mana-san today?"

"GWAH?!"

Startled, Setsuna made a weird little dancing jig as she tried desperately to catch the egg that she almost dropped upon hearing the pouty voice coming from across the room. She managed to save it, but not without spinning around like a flash and casting a surprised look over at the petite brunette sitting at her desk.

"K-Konoka Ojousama! What are you doing here in my room?!"

With a hint of a frown, Konoka leaned one elbow on the desk and rested her chin against her palm. She regarded her panicking protector with a solemn look.

"Secchan, a few hours after you left Mana-san returned and when I asked her where you were, she said that you hadn't even been with her all day!"

Standing rigidly, with the egg hidden behind her back, Setsuna forced a weak grin onto her face.

"Oh? Is that what she said? W-well now..."

_'Thanks a tonne, Mana. Now you've gone and landed me in it.'_

Pushing out from the desk and standing up, Konoka sauntered her way over to her nervous friend, who in turn shrunk back against the wall.

Stopping in front of her, Konoka sighed and tilted her head to the side with a disappointed expression on her face.

"Secchan, why did you lie to me about where you were going? If you didn't want me to hang around you anymore, I would've preferred that you just tell me up front..."

Eyes going wide, Setsuna choked on air for a few moments before finally forcing her tongue to form words as she let go of the egg with one hand to reach out from behind her and grasp Konoka's shoulder.

"No! Ojou – geh, Konochan! It's not like that at all."

Her voice dropping low at the end, Setsuna dipped her head a little bit to try and catch Konoka's lowered gaze, smiling softly as the girl flickered her eyes up to meet the hanyou's own pair.

"Really, Konochan – it's nothing like that. I would never get sick of your company, ever."

Still feeling uncomfortable, Setsuna gave Konoka's shoulder one last reassuring squeeze before dropping her arm to her side awkwardly and fidgeting with the hem of her shorts.

Brightening up a bit now, Konoka breathed out a happy sound as she lifted her head fully and smiled gorgeously at Setsuna, whose head began to spin and cheeks began to flare up.

Reaching up, Konoka folded her arms behind her head as she regarded her stiff-backed bodyguard who appeared to be concealing something behind her.

Never one for subtlety, Konoka dropped her arms and pointed excitedly to Setsuna's arm which was tucked against the wall.

"Ooh, what've you got back there, Secchan?"

"N-nothing of interest, Ojousama!"

"Is that where you went today, hm? To get whatever that is?"

"Um... Yes! Yes I did, and it's a... hat."

"You bought a hat?"

"... Yes."

"Can I see?"

Feeling her heartbeat pounding against her ribcage, Setsuna's eyes flitted from side to side as she tried desperately to come up with some kind of distraction or escape plan.

"Um, Ojousama -"

"Konochan."

" - _Konochan,_ I really would prefer to not show you this yet..."

"Why? It's not a hat, is it?"

".... Well..."

"Oh Secchan, don't be such a spoilsport. Show me."

"....."

"Secchan."

".... No."

"Secchan! Just show me!"

"I-I'd rather not, Konochan!"

With their voices raising, Setsuna felt like a mouse being cornered by a starving cat as Konoka drew nearer, standing on tip-toes and trying to peek around her and see what was held behind her back.

With a huff, Konoka grabbed her friend's shoulders and shook them half-heartedly.

"LET ME SEE!"

"FINE!"

Sinking to her knees, Setsuna felt her resolve draining out of her as she reached around and revealed the neatly-wrapped egg to Konoka. She kept her head bowed, feeling pinpricks of tears stinging the corners of her eyes as she held the egg up in the palms of her hands.

_'It wasn't supposed to go like this... I was supposed to have a plan, a speech... It was supposed to be **romantic**...'_

With a shaky breath, Setsuna looked up at the surprised expression on Konoka's face as she swallowed the miserable lump in her throat and tried to speak.

"For you, Konochan... Happy easter."

"It's.... Easter? Already?"

Realising that Konoka wasn't going to move to take the egg anytime soon, Setsuna climbed to her feet out of the bowing position and reached out, placing the egg in Konoka's hands.

"Today is the date that easter is celebrated here in Mundus Magicus... a bit different to home, but the tradition is essentially the same. I wanted to get you an easter present."

Grinning brightly, the heiress dropped her sights onto the treat in her hands as she turned it around and traced her finger along the ribbon fastening it.

"I forgot that their easter is today... So this is where you went all day! All this sneaking around just to buy me an easter present! Aww Secchan, you could've told me – In fact, you _should've_ told me so I could buy easter eggs for the rest of the guys!"

Konoka lifted her gaze from the shiny foil-wrapped egg to meet Setsuna's – and her happy smile faded instantly upon seeing the miserable look on Setsuna's face.

"Secchan, what's wrong? I really like your present, if that's what you're -"

"That's not it!"

Setsuna blurted out the words, silencing Konoka enough that she could take in another breath and gaze at her glumly.

"It was supposed to be different... I was going to give it to you at sunset, and tell you about... Ask you to..."

Setsuna tried to complete her sentence, but the words kept cracking and dying in her throat. She closed her mouth, smiling wryly and deathly embarassed about the forming tears she could tell were obvious.

Dead serious, Konoka lifted one hand to cradle Setsuna's face comfortingly as she implored her to continue.

"Ask me what, Secchan?"

"Ask you if you would...."

Trailing off, Setsuna shook her head and tried to clear the annoying tremble to her voice.

"I wanted to tell you that I think I'm in love with you, and I want you ask you to be my girlfriend!"

Shutting her eyes tightly, Setsuna waited. She waited for the awkward silence, followed by the disbelief, followed by the gentle rejection.

She knew Konoka was too kind to be horrible about it, but there's no way Konochan would ever agree to -

"You're finally asking me?"

Setsuna snapped her eyes open and glanced up, surprised. Konoka was wearing a cute little smile and her eyes were shining as she repeated her question.

"You're _**finally**_ asking me out?"

A bit at a loss for words, Setsuna just blinked a few times before hesitantly voicing her own question.

"I-is that a **yes?**"

"OF COURSE IT IS, BAKA-SECCHAN~!"

Warm and soft and oh-so-curvy was the body that crushed itself to Setsuna's, the momentum slamming her against the wall and small arms winding around her waist in a tight embrace.

Bewildered, and _sure _that she must be dreaming, Setsuna raised one hand into soft brown locks as an excited squeal released itself from Konoka's mouth, which was pressed tightly into her shoulder.

Stiffly returning the hug, Setsuna couldn't decide whether she was relieved or confused or happy or all three, and so she just grinned stupidly and leaned her head against Konoka's sweet-smelling hair.

"Konochan, you sound as though you were _**expecting**_ this..!"

Pulling back from the hug, Konoka leaned against Setsuna's front and hovered her face inches from Setsuna's blushing own as she grinned widely.

"Well, I forgot the occasion today, but everyone on the ship has had a running bet that you would confess to me before we return to Japan. Mana was the one who bet that it would be before the end of this week, so I guess they're going to owe her after this~!"

Setsuna's mind went blank as she thought back to earlier in the day how Mana had been talking to her about overcoming her fear of confessing to Konoka, and encouraging her to get it over and done with today.

"No wonder she was so interested in my feelings all of a sudden! SHE WAS MAKING MONEY FROM IT! When I see her next -!"

And Setsuna couldn't voice the rest of her question as a pair of lips had attached themselves to her own and she promptly forgot all about everything as her consciousness honed in on the incredible sensation that was kissing her Ojousama. It was so much _sweeter _than she remembered from the pactio....

The kiss itself was something that seemed like it could go on forever, but the sound of tiny thud and small crunch snapped the two from their bliss. Pulling back a bit from Konoka, Setsuna felt her blood pressure drop as her entire month's worth of dragon-hunting money lay on the floor in broken pieces.

"That- that – that – that -"

Setsuna stared at the egg, feeling like a broken record as the same word kept tumbling out of her mouth over and over again, too shocked to believe – No, she didn't _**want**_ to believe – that her freaking precious egg was lying shattered on the carpet.

Giggling, Konoka stepped over the mess and wrapped her arms around Setsuna's neck.

"Ooops, I accidentally dropped my present. Oh well – you're the best present anyway, Secchan."

And again Konoka had lured her into another heart-melting kiss and stolen her attention away from the ridiculously expensive item lying ruined on the floor.

In the room next door, Haruna and friends looked up from playing cards as they heard a thud against the wall opposite them.

"That'd be Konoka-chan pushing Setsuna-san against the wall, I'd say."

"I told you she would confess before the end of the week."

"Yes yes, Tatsumiya-san! You'll get your money! Girls, pay up!"

Grumbling, Yuna and Asakura reached into their purses and began retrieving money. Ako and Natsumi shared nervous glances as they heard a muffled noise from the room next door.

"Wow, I hope those two just stick to making out. These walls _**are**_ paper thin, you know."

"No kidding."

* * *

A/N: Short easter fic for you guys. Review if you enjoyed it, and if you like the idea of these quick little oneshots and would like to see more.

Also, did any of you pick up on my homage to "Egg Belly" in there? Colverfield's fic really is a great favourite KonoSetsu work of mine, and I just wanted to reference in some small way. The shiny object part, no?

**Omake - komett's idea of Egg Belly:**

Evangeline: Konoka is pregnant!

Everyone: GASP!

Setsuna: (Betrayed and upset) To who?!

Evangeline: To YOU, you idiot!

Setsuna: W-what?! But How?! (Raises hand, glances at fingers. Bewildered.)

Konoka: (Blushes, slaps Setsuna's hand down.)

* * *

Hahaha but anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this and will really appreciate it if you took a few seconds of your time to let me know :D


End file.
